1. Field
The disclosure relates to sports, particularly to fitness exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heart rate is often used as a measure of the exertion level of a person in a fitness exercise. However, in some circumstances, the heart rate does not apply as a true indicator of stress level of an exercise. That is, in some cases a high heart rate, for instance, is not an indication of high work rate of the person.
There is thus a need to provide an improved way of determining the exertion level of a fitness exercise on a person.